


The Cure for a Bad Day

by CynicalLion



Series: Sadomasochist Power Switch Frank Fontaine [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Fontaine, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Jack, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Fontaine's had a bad day dealing with the idiots who work for him. Luckily, he has Jack, who's all too eager to help out however he can.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Jack
Series: Sadomasochist Power Switch Frank Fontaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Cure for a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeckinAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckinAtlas/gifts).



> Huge thanks to FeckinAtlas who came up with the premise of this filthy fun and then generously allowed me to write it! Definitely check him out, he writes really good BioShock smut too!
> 
> FeckinAtlas drew art seperate from what I wrote based on the convo we had and it's really good and y'all should look at it! https://twitter.com/feckingayatlas/status/1350225121881952256?s=19

When the door to Fontaine's penthouse slammed, Jack jumped, having heard it even all the way in the upstairs bedroom. He'd been living with Fontaine for awhile now and he knew what the door being slammed meant; Fontaine had had a bad day and would be needing some comfort. Setting aside the forms he'd been looking over, Jack left the room and peaked over the banister overlooking the downstairs area of the apartment in time to witness Fontaine frustratedly loosening his tie. Smiling a bit at how grouchy Fontaine looked, Jack leaned on the banister, folding his arms on the smooth wood.

"How'd the meeting with the construction team go?" He called down, covering his mouth to hide a full smile when Fontaine shot him a glare from downstairs. "That bad, huh?"

"I wanna know what's so hard to understand about not usin' explosives to clear debris when we're under the entire fuckin' Atlantic Ocean." Fontaine complained, snatching up his briefcase now that he'd deposited his coat on the hanger near the door and starting up the stairs.

"That bad." Jack muttered, taking Fontaine's briefcase once he reached the landing and offering him a sympathetic smile. "I bet a nice warm bath and a massage would make you feel better." He offered, raising his eyebrows enthusiastically but frowning and dropping them when Fontaine shook his head. Then he grinned and Jack felt a zip of excitement shoot up his spine.

"I got a better idea." Fontaine breathed, removing his tie fully with practiced ease and smirking at the little shiver the movement got from Jack. "If you _really_ wanna help."

"I do!" Jack said quickly, eyes snapping from Fontaine's tie to his face. "I wanna help!"

Smiling more fondly than he'd really wanted to, Fontaine took his briefcase back. "Go get naked, doll. I'm gonna drop this off." Jack nodded excitedly and started to leave, but before he could disappear into the bedroom, Fontaine quickly added, "Don't prep yourself."

Pausing at the door, Jack turned to look at Fontaine in confusion. He normally liked for Jack to get the prep work out of the way since he was usually so impatient. "Okay?" He agreed uncertainly, pouting a bit when Fontaine refused to give him any more than that and simply made his way to his home office. Deciding Fontaine must just be in the mood to do the prep-work himself for once, Jack simply did as he was told, entering the bedroom and stripping eagerly. He sat down on the foot of the bed and waited patiently, smiling when Fontaine arrived promptly, his suit jacket having been removed on the way to the bedroom and the first few buttons of his shirt already undone.

"Sit back against the headboard." Fontaine commanded, tossing his suit jacket onto a chair and continuing with his shirt as Jack obeyed with another slightly confused look. Jack, by his very nature, thrived in a structured environment, but Fontaine had always been an impulsive, borderline flighty, man and he loved throwing Jack off his rhythm by fucking up their routine whenever he noticed they'd built one up. Today he was in the mood to fuck up their routine in a way he hadn't yet.

Grinning to himself, Fontaine left his slacks on for the moment, taking off his shoes and socks though, and took his tie from where he'd set it aside on an end table. Walking over to the bed, Fontaine climbed on and flashed the bright red material at Jack. "Hands behind your back, doll." He ordered, grinning again when Jack obeyed with a shiver of what he assumed was anticipation. _This_ was familiar, after all, Fontaine liked to make Jack feel helpless. It wouldn't be familiar for long, though.

Reaching around Jack and behind the pillows that normally hid them from view, Fontaine tied Jack's hands to the middle of three sturdy metal bars built into the otherwise solid wood headboard. He then grabbed two of the pillows that weren't already supporting Jack and placed them on either side of the younger man's hips. Jack looked so confused and Fontaine couldn't help but chuckle as he got off the bed again and started to take his slacks off finally.

As much as he tried, Jack couldn't really focus on the view of Fontaine undressing as he tried to puzzle out what they were doing. The fact that he was sitting up would make penetration awkward at best so that was unlikely. Jack had almost assumed Fontaine was going to edge him to the point of tears by blowing him like he enjoyed doing on occasion, but then what were the pillows that had clearly been placed particularly for? Things got more confusing still when Fontaine, now fully naked, reached into the nightstand and came back with the lube.

Biting back another chuckle at Jack's confusion, Fontaine uncapped the lube and sat down facing Jack. As much as he loved Jack, and even as hard as it was to admit it, he did love him, he could sure be an idiot sometimes. Fontaine supposed, as he spread his legs and slathered his fingers in lube while drinking in Jack's wide-eyed surprise, that it was one of the things he liked more than disliked about Jack. As Fontaine began to finger himself with two of his lubed-up fingers, Jack's wide-eyed surprise turned to slack-jawed surprise and Fontaine couldn't hold back his chuckle at the change.

As Fontaine stretched quickly, almost immediately working a third finger into his ass, Jack found himself quite speechless. It didn't get any easier to find his voice when Fontaine muttered "good enough" to himself after the brisk at best stretch and removed his fingers before reaching over to lube up Jack's almost fully erect cock. Then Fontaine straddled him, his knees resting comfortably on those particularly placed pillows and Jack finally found his voice. "Holy shit."

Laughing softly as Jack's brain finally caught up with the situation, Fontaine leaned closer to his face, his hands resting on Jack's shoulders for now and his ass positioned so Jack's cock was nestled perfectly between his cheeks. "Hope you realize what a privilege this is." He murmured, slowly lifting his hips and then lowering them again and grinning as Jack moaned lowly. "Not just anyone gets to get up inside me."

"Oh my god." Jack breathed, his hips jerking as Fontaine gave another slow rise and fall.

"Just Frank's fine." Fontaine hummed, reaching back to grip Jack's cock and lowering himself down onto it after some careful aiming. He hissed lightly at the burn in his under-prepared, over-stretched hole but his cock liked the burn well enough and he was fully hard by the time he was fully seated on Jack's impressive cock. Sighing softly, Fontaine rested his hand on Jack's shoulder again and smirked at him. "Should probably tell me how grateful you are before I decide you're not appreciatin' this enough."

"Thank you." Jack breathed instantly, using all of his willpower not to buck up into Fontaine for fear of making him call this off. "God, thank you so much, Frank."

Snickering at Jack's desperate tone, Fontaine started a slow rhythm, lifting himself while clenching down on Jack and relaxing for the fall. "You like this, doll? You like gettin' taken for a ride?" He teased, biting his lip when Jack bucked lightly and nodded enthusiastically, his eyes squeezed shut and face clenched up in concentration.

"Yes, yes I like it." Jack confirmed, his thighs and abdomen shaking lightly from the effort of keeping his hips still. "Thank you for taking me for a ride." Fontaine had never bottomed for him before and he'd certainly never demanded Jack _thank_ him for anything during sex, but Jack quickly decided as he was pulled in by the silky drag of Fontaine's tight ass that he didn't mind having to verbally show his appreciation.

"Damn." Fontaine breathed, gripping Jack's shoulders for a bit of extra leverage and speeding up his rhythm. Jack moaned, his head falling back against the headboard with a solid _thunk_ , and Fontaine licked his teeth at the sight of his neck all exposed for him. Now, normally Fontaine liked listening to Jack. He had a nice voice and it was never better than when it was singing Fontaine's praises during sex. Right now, though, Fontaine had a deliciously naughty idea for something he hadn't indulged in doing in far too long and since the opportunity had presented itself so perfectly, it seemed rude to let it pass.

Speeding up even more, Fontaine began to drop harder and waited until Jack had gotten quite noisy before slowly moving his hands from his shoulders to his throat. He squeezed lightly and Jack moaned needily, his hips bucking. Grinning toothily, Fontaine cut off Jack's next moan, squeezing tightly and grinning at him when Jack's eyes shot open. "Shut the fuck up, doll." He mumbled, grinning as Jack's eyelids fluttered and his throat convulsed in a moan that couldn't quite escape.

Fontaine had teasingly squeezed his throat before and of course he'd choked Jack on his cock several times, but this was different. Right now Jack could barely get air into his lungs. It was new and exhilarating and Jack was officially harder than he'd ever been with Fontaine's strong hands wrapped firmly around his throat.

Tightening his grip enough to fully cut Jack's air off, Fontaine felt the younger man's cock twitch and he grinned darkly. "You like this too, you little slut?" He growled, leaning close to Jack's ear and speeding up until he was well and truly bouncing on Jack's cock. "You gettin' off on bein' choked?"

After trying and failing to get a "yes" past his throat, Jack nodded as best he could. He was getting so close but it was too soon. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could, but everything was just too much. The hands blocking his air, Fontaine's silky heat milking him, that rough voice that Jack loved listening to more than anything. Everything was coming together too quickly and Jack quickly found himself having to concentrate on not going off too soon.

"Yeah you are, you fuckin' dirty slut." Fontaine continued, biting Jack's earlobe sharply when his cock twitched again. "Don't you dare fuckin' cum without my permission." He growled, making a whine bubble up in Jack's chest that couldn't make it past his throat. "You're lucky I'm even ridin' you. Filthy fuckin' whore gettin' off on bein' choked and talked down to." Now Jack's entire body was trembling and Fontaine pulled back to lick up one of the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. "You really ain't fuckin' worth it. Better tell me how grateful you are again when I let you go and not go back to mewlin' like the desperate little bitch you are."

Nodding as best he could with black encroaching on his vision and Fontaine's hands tight on his throat, Jack poured all his focus into not cumming the moment he could breathe again. He took several ragged breaths before he was finally able to speak, his body practically vibrating from how hard he was shaking as he held himself back. "Thank you so much." Jack gasped out, his voice rough coming out of his abused throat. "God, Frank, please, thank you, fuck, please!" He babbled, all but sobbing now as he tensed up, trying desperately not to cum until Fontaine gave him permission.

Sighing dramatically, Fontaine stopped bouncing and instead leaned back, grabbing Jack's legs so he could prop himself up on his arms from behind. "I dunno, I think you could do better." He said, his own cock practically flexing as the new angle drove Jack's cock right into his prostate. He was so close himself, but the desperation on Jack's face was worth a little pain on his own end. Especially when he intentionally flexed the muscles in his ass and Jack practically wailed in desperate pleasure.

"Please, please!" Jack cried, exposing his throat once again as his head met the headboard and his eyes screwed shut. "It's amazing, **you're** amazing! Thank you for riding me! Please let me cum inside you!"

" _Fuck._ " Fontaine breathed, his cock pulsing against his stomach. He surged forward, quickly picking back up the pace from earlier, and bit Jack's ear again as he leaned in. "Cum inside me, doll." He growled, groaning loudly as Jack did just that, a loud, broken "thank you" leaving him in lieu of the usual moan or cry. Fontaine sat down heavily on Jack's cock as it pulsed inside him, filling him up, and he dug his nails into Jack's shoulder as he came as well, cumming untouched for the first time in too long.

When Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder, Fontaine frowned and looked back, trying to catch sight of his hands. "Did you kill my tie?" He asked indignantly when he couldn't quite see Jack's hands thanks to the angle.

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered, the smile Fontaine could feel against his neck telling him he was actually quite the opposite.

Huffing in pretend anger, Fontaine rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. "I liked that tie." He muttered, smiling when Jack laughed softly.

Jack wasn't the smartest person in the world, and he certainly wasn't always as careful as he should be given his strength, but it couldn't ever be said that he wasn't the perfect cure for a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> No daddy kink! It hurt my soul XD I'm so used to writing Jack calling Fontaine "Daddy" thanks to Fathoms that I had to mentally restrain myself a few times, but I think this came out good even without my favorite kink in it


End file.
